Jerawat?
by Miyucchi
Summary: "Kalau kalian khawatir padanya kenapa tidak menjenguknya saja?" / "Apa apaan dengan kantung sayur dikepalamu itu?" / "Jangan lihat wajahkuuu!" / ENJOY! / Slight RiRen / Gaje!


**JERAWAT?**

**Disclaimer: **

**Shingeki no Kyojin punya Isayama Hajime sensei, bukan saya :v**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Humor.**

**Characters: Semua karakter Shingeki no Kyojin rencananya sih mau saya pakai.**

**Pairing: NONE AJA DAH, SLIGHT RIREN.**

**Summary: **

"**Kalau kalian khawatir padanya kenapa tidak menjenguknya saja?" / "Apa apaan dengan kantung sayur dikepalamu itu?" / "Jangan lihat wajahkuuu!"**

**WARNING!**

**TINGKAT OOC LEVEL AKUT! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! HUMOR GARING ASDFGHJKL! HOHOHO, NISTAH GAJE DAN LAIN LAINNYA!**

**ENJOY!**

Hari ini cuaca sangat panas dan lembab, juga banyak debu debu berterbangan yang membuat alegi mata dan polusi udara, belum ditambah asap asap dari kendaraan bermotor dan mobil yang berada di jalan raya.

Hari ini Eren Jaeger tidak masuk sekolah—bukan, sudah 3 hari, bukan karena kakinya sakit gara gara olahraga lari 20 kali memutari lapangan basket kemarin, kakinya sehat luar biasa, dia sama sekali tidak sakit, Alpa 3 kali berturut turut menghiasi buku absen di barisan nama 'Eren Jaeger'.

"Aneh sekali, nggak biasanya loh Eren alpa." Ujar Connie sambil melihat lihat buku absen, disaat yang bersamaan Shadis—guru matematika sedang mengajar dikelas, dan Shadis tetap menjelaskan, tidak mengubris si kepala botak yang asyik ngobrol.

"Mungkin ada urusan keluarga," ucap Sasha disertai anggukan kecil darinya sendiri.

"Nggak mungkin, dia nggak ada acara keluarga, aku sudah bertanya pada ibunya kok." Timpal Jean kemudian.

"Tiga hari sudah tanpa Eren—galau gue," Levi tertunduk lemas dimejanya, Hanji menepuk pundak Levi, sekedar menghiburnya, namun Levi menepis terus menerus.

"Mungkin saja dia emang bolos murni, seperti telat bangun atau karena kecapekan gara gara kemarin lari 20 kali putar lapangan basket kemarin, atau suntuk belajar lalu pergi ke _game center_ seharian—atau.." Armin menghentikan penjelasan panjang lebar kali diameter luas kuadrat dan lain lainnya itu, berfikir sejenak apa lagi yang akan diucapkannya nanti.

"Kencan dengan orang lain!" tiba tiba Hanji berteriak, membuat Levi yang daritadi menepis tangan Hanji menjadi memelintir tangannya.

"Jangan berprasangka buruk begitu, Eren bukan lelaki seperti itu!" ucap Levi membela kekasihnya.

"_Itetetetetee~_" Hanji kesakitan.

"Aku tidak berkata seperti itu loh, Hanji yang mengatakannya," ucap Sasha polos, ya—kami juga tau kali Sha.

"Kalau kalian benar benar mengkhawatirkan Jaeger, kenapa kalian tidak menjenguknya saja?" ucap Shadis kemudian yang menghentikan aksi penjelasannya.

"Baik pak! Akan segera kami laksanakan!" merasa mendapat izin, Murid murid satu kelas langsung pada berhamburan keluar kelas dan ambil langkah seribu untuk mengunjungi Eren, Shadis kewalahan.

"HEEEEEI! BUKAN SEKARANG MAKSUDKU!" teriakan Shadis yang tidak diperhatikan oleh murid murid—Shadis memojokkan dirinya di pojok ruangan.

**=JERAWAT?=**

Kelas mereka berduyun-duyun menuju rumah Eren diikuti Levi. Mereka mengira rumah Eren adalah sebuah _mansion_ besar yang indah berhubung keluarga Eren adalah keluarga konglomerat di kota Trost, tetapi didepan mereka hanya terlihat sebuah gedung apartemen biasa biasa saja.

"Mu—mungkin hanya luarnya saja yang terlihat biasa, dalamnya pasti rapih.." ujar Sasha pelan, tersenyum kaku.

Semuanya mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Sasha, terkecuali Levi yang hanya diam menatap pintu kamar Eren.

"Heei, Eren! Kau sakit? Ini kami, teman teman sekelasmu!" Hanji berteriak pelan didepan kamar apartemen Eren.

_**CKRIEET—**_

Eren membukakkan pintu untuk teman temannya, namun yang dilihat teman temannya tidak seperti yang teman temannya harapkan, ada kantung kertas sayuran berwarna cokelat menghiasi wajahnya, dengan dua lubang yang memampukan matanya untuk dapat melihat.

"Apa apaan dengan kantung sayur di kepalamu itu?" tanya Levi dengan tatapan 'oh-god-dia-gila'.

"Ka-kalian ada urusan apa kemari?" tanya Eren pelan.

"Eeeeeeh?! Kenapa kamarmu berantakan sekali, seperti kapal pecah saja!" ujar Connie blak blakan.

"Ereeeen! Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Apakah ada pencuri yang menghambur kamarmu? kenapa menutupi kepalamu dengan kantung sayur aneh itu?" tanya Armin bertubi tubi.

Hanji yang merasa tak nyaman dengan Eren yang mengenakan kantung sayur langsung menarik kantung sayur itu dari wajah Eren, sontak Eren menutupi wajahnya.

"Huwaaaah! Jangan lihat wajahku!" Eren semakin menutupi wajahnya dan masuk kembali kedalam kamarnya.

"Eren? Kau kenapa? Wajahmu kenapa memangnya?" tanya Levi.

"Hanji! Kau jahat sekali!" tegur Connie, Hanji terlihat tidak peduli.

"Con, kantung ini merusak pemandanganku tahu, mataku jadi sakit." Protes Hanji dengan tidak logisnya, Connie hanya bisa menekuk wajahnya.

"Biar kurapikan kamarmu ini ya Ren.." tawar Sasha pada Eren yang sedang meringsut ringut menjauhi Levi.

"Jiwa babunya muncul," ucap Connie yang langsung dihadiahi pukulan sapu dikepala botaknya, dan benjol.

"Gue bukan babu, dasar biksu!" ejek Sasha pada Connie yang sudah tepat di lantai apartemen Eren.

"Eren, jangan sembunyikan wajahmu, kalau ada masalah bilang saja." Ucap Levi pelan, Eren pun mengerti dan segera menurunkan tangannya dari wajahnya, terlihatlah dua benjolan berwarna pink yang tumbuh di pipinya.

"I-ini.. yang membuatku nggak masuk selama 3 hari.." ucap Eren jujur.

"2 jerawat doang sampai gak masuk sekolah 3 hari? Ajegilee.." Armin menegur, Eren hanya tersenyum pahit, menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Armin tidak mengerti, wajahmu mulus sih—_baby face_, jerawat ini benar benar merusak _image_-ku tahu! Aku nggak mau Levi dan yang lainnya melihat wajahmu ini! Benar benar memalukan," Armin yang diprotes sekaligus dipuji itu malah tertawa.

"Eren terdengar seperti perempuan yang feminim pftt—!" ejek Jean yang sedaritadi hampir ketawa.

"Diam kau muka kuda!" Eren kembali menutupi wajahnya.

"Memang sih cuaca akhir akhir ini jelek untuk kulit, kenapa nggak pakai perawatan saja Ren?" ujar Hanji menyarankan.

"Sudah.. aku coba cuci muka berkali kali, tapi jerawatnya nggak hilang hilang," ucap Eren berkonsultasi pada _madam_ Hanji, ohohoho.

"Jangankan diluar rumah, didalam rumah saja kau mengenakan kantung bodoh." Ucap Jean menusuk hati sanubari Eren.

"Lalu kenapa kamarmu jadi seperti kapal pecah gini?" tanya Levi, Eren memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain lalu menjawab.

"Aku_ stress_, jadi aku hamburkan semua deh." Sasha yang masih memegang sapu mengangkat tinjunya tinggi tinggi.

"Ayo kita sama sama bersihkan!" ujarnya penuh semangat.

"Ayo!" ucap semuanya termasuk Eren, terkecuali Levi.

"Terimakasih ya kawan kawan! Kalian memang sahabat terbaikku!" ucap Eren, tersenyum lebar.

"Oi oi, sampai kapan biksu itu mau tidur?" Levi menunjuk Connie yang masih saja pingsan, semua hanya diam dan membiarkannya.

KEJAMNYA DUNIA.

Dan setelah itu, Eren jadi rajin makan sayuran, rajin cuci muka, rajin _jogging_ untuk kesembuhan jerawat dari wajahnya, semua berkat saran _madam_ Hanji~ ohohoho, dia pun sudah masuk sekolah lagi dan menjadi super PD.

**THE END!**

**Author's note: dan semua ini berakhir dengan nistah! Hohoho~ yaaa—jangan lupa konsultasi sama**_** madam**_** Hanji untuk masalah jerawat~ dijamin hilang~**

**Dan, jangan lupa lagi ya~**

**REVIEW—?**


End file.
